Druide
Le Druide ; protecteur de la nature et de tous les êtres vivants.''' Les '''druides sont des mages pratiquant le culte de la Nature. Ils ont fondé un Ordre de "prêtres" dédiés au culte de la Nature, et non à un Dieu précis. Les ''druides ont pour rôle d'encadrer les adeptes de ce culte, mais surtout d'étudier pour découvrir les secrets de la Nature et être ainsi capables de la protéger. Les '''druides' n'ont pas d'uniforme, ils peuvent porter n'importe quel vêtement. Le symbole de la fonction druidique est une chevalière gravée d'un chêne. La chevalière est en acier pour les initiés, en argent pour les druides, en or pour les grands druides, et elle est rehaussée de pierres précieuses pour un archidruide. Les chefs de cercle sont nommés "hierophant", s'ils sont des hommes, et "flaminique", si elles sont des femmes. L'origine des druides Ils sont apparus peu après la Conjonction des sphères, après la création des Humains. Ce sont des humains qui ont épousé des préceptes de la nature plutôt que des croyances dans des dieux. Il y a rapidement eux des conflits avec les humains. Avec le temps, les druides ont été considérés comme une race à part entière et son qualifiés aujourd'hui par les hommes de non-humains au même titre que d'autres races telles que gnome, nain, elfe, dryade. Certains d'entre eux, dégoûtés par ces luttes au nom des Dieux, se détournèrent de ces derniers, et cherchèrent à mener une vie simple, proche de la nature. D'autres Humains tentèrent de les ramener à adorer les Dieux, par la force si nécessaire. Les "sans-Dieux" comme étaient nommés les druides, furent donc contraints à l'exil, et se réfugièrent dans des terres proches des territoires Elfes. Les Elfes accueillirent avec plaisir ces Humains, qui ne parlaient pas sans cesse de leurs Dieux, et respectaient la Nature. Les "sans-Dieux" vécurent en paix de nombreux lustres, apprenant beaucoup des Elfes. Par dessus tout, ils purent développer leurs connaissances et leur maîtrise de la magie liée à la Nature, et ces pouvoirs compensèrent à leurs yeux les pouvoirs divins qu'ils ne pouvaient avoir en pratiquant le culte de la Nature. Petit à petit, les Elfes, dont la population croissaient beaucoup plus lentement que celles des autres races, durent se retirer d'une partie des terres qu'ils contrôlaient, sous la pression démographique des autres peuples. Ainsi les terres des "sans-Dieux" perdirent elles la protection des Elfes. Les autres Humains tentèrent alors de s'en emparer. Devant la menace, trois des plus puissants mages des "sans-Dieux", Carthoric, Bluthnait et Dorthalec, organisèrent la résistance, créant l'ordre des druides, dont le rôle était de conseiller les chefs de guerre, et de les assister par leur magie. Ainsi, les terres protégées par les druides ne purent être conquises. Une fois cette menace passée, les druides maintinrent leur implication dans la société, et contribuèrent à étendre le culte de la Nature dans de nombreuses ethnies. Les druides reconnaissent que tous les êtres vivants, y compris les autres espèces, sont des enfants de la nature, et qu'il est donc normal que celle-ci les nourrisse. Les druides acceptent donc la chasse, la pêche, la cueillette, et également les différentes formes de cultures, tant que cela a pour but de nourrir ou abriter ceux qui les pratiquent. Par contre, ils ne tolèrent pas les tueries d'animaux pour le plaisir, ni les dégradations abusives (incendie volontaire, déforestation massive, extractions minière...). Les druides n'acceptent que les Humains dans leur rang, bien qu'ils puissent avoir des serviteurs d'autres races. Les druides se réunissent toutes les pleines lunes, la nuit, dans des clairières, dans leurs cercles de pierres sacrés, afin de discuter des affaires des druides de la région. Un druide a la capacité de dialoguer avec tous les animaux terrestres et les oiseaux à volonté. Ce pouvoir ne marche cependant pas sur un animal sous l'effet d'un sort, quel qu'il soit. Le grand druide se voit révéler de nouveaux secrets druidiques, qui lui donne une résistance contre des pouvoirs basés sur l'Essence, l'Eau, la Terre, le Feu ou l'Air. De plus, la vitesse de guérison des maladies et des blessures est 2 fois plus rapide que la normale, il est capable également de se métamorphoser en différentes formes animales. L'archidruide est le dépositaire du savoir des druides, il a acquit de grande résistances contre des pouvoirs basés sur l'Essence, l'Eau, la Terre, le Feu ou l'Air. De plus, il ne subit plus les effets de l'âge : son corps ne vieillit plus. L'archidruide n'est cependant pas immortel, et il arrive un jour où il disparaît pour ne plus faire qu'un avec la nature, son corps et son âme se fondant dans l'Essence. De plus, sa vitesse de guérison des maladies et des blessures est 3 fois plus rapide que la normale, il est capable également de se métamorphoser dans toutes les formes animales, voir en certains monstres. Les Elfes sont vus par les druides comme des alliés puissants, mais pour des raisons aujourd'hui ignorées, un Elfe n'est pas autorisé à devenir druide. Les druides entretiennent également des relations de paix avec les dryades, les gnomes et les nains même s'ils reprochent aux deux derniers de saccager Mère Nature pour s’approprier les métaux et le bois dont elle regorge. Druides de note * Visenna * Fregenal * Sac-à-souris Cercles des druides et autre lieux sacrés * Caed Myrkvid * Bleobheris * Caed Dhu, le cercle à Angren, abandonné pour Loc Monduirn * cercle à Kovir * cercle près de Mayen * Loc Monduirn, abandonné pour Caed Myrkvid Les druides se trouvent dans leur bosquet dans les marais, juste au nord de la clairière des bûcherons pendant les Chapitres II et III. Dans le Chapitre V, certains de leur nombre se sont réfugiés dans le cimetière des marais, où ils se préparent pour la Marche Verte dans une des grottes. Les druides sont are caring individuals and have no wish to see anyone or anything suffer. A nice side benefit of this philosophy is that anyone in their immediate vicinity who needs it receives free healing. Le vieux druide Le vieux druide est le seul parmi ses confrères qui vend et achète des articles. En général, c'est à lui que Geralt doit s'adresser pour obtenir des reseignements pertinents au jeu. L'hierophant L'hierophant est un joueur professionel de poker aux dés qui aime bien se service de psilocybe. Il se trouve dans le bosquet des druides dans les marais au cours du Chapitre III. L'ermite L'ermite est aussi druide et joueur de dés professionel mais il s'intéresse plutôt au service de la Dame du lac. Il se trouve dans les champs pendant le Chapitre IV. La Marche Verte La Marche Verte is a peaceful attempt by the druids and like-minded people to draw attention to the preservation of nature. Catégorie:Races Catégorie:Personnages dans The Witcher cs:Druid de:Druiden en:Druid it:Druidi pl:Druid pt-br:Druidas ru:Друиды